High Noon
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Cuando la vida de la persona que amas está en peligro, es ahí donde surge la esencia de protegerla y enfrentar al peligro cara a cara.


**High Noon:** **El último y tercer One-Shot de Overwatch, en el cual se involucra a Tracer-Jesse McCree en una batalla contra Doomfist, el cual hiere a la británica y el vaquero debe tomar una importante decisión para salvar a la persona que más ama. No soy dueño de Overwatch, todos los derechos reservados para sus legítimos dueños y empresa. El objetivo es solo entretener.**

* * *

Numbani, Nigeria, aquel país del África Occidental en donde en el Pasado estaba atravesado por la miseria, terrorismo, insurrecciones y demás, ahora brillaba como una de las perlas más brillantes de la Corona, en donde habían logrado aniquilar cada uno de los problemas, entrando por fin en un progreso que enriqueció a la gente y acabó con los desastres que habían sufrido de antaño. Ahora, aquella nación se alzaba orgullosa y con la frente en alto, pero habían personas que ansiaban ver su destrucción total.

\- ¡Cuidado, vaquero, jejeje, ¿ya te está llegando la hora de guardar las botas, abuelo?!.- Bromeó aquella británica castaña, mientras que salvaba a su compañero, Jesse McCree, el cual casi recibía un disparo del temible Akande Ogundimi, mejor conocido como "Doomfist", un mercenario aterrador, el cual había sido liberado de prisión y con un "proyecto" en mente: Llevar el conflicto a Nigeria, volver a levantar los vientos de la insurgencia, la muerte, los atentados y el caos en aquel país. El Pasado que llevaba consigo, provenía de una familia acaudalada, siendo el heredero de la compañía de tecnología protésica, Akande se había convertido en una figura de suma importancia dentro de la Élite nigeriana, inteligente, carismático, pero con una gran pasión por las artes marciales de competencia, en el cual comenzó a forjar su nombre en aquella historia, pero cuando la desgracia llegó hasta él, perdiendo su brazo derecho por la "Crisis Ómnica" y demás, hasta que pronto fue convirtiéndose en aquel personaje que llevaría su estela de muerte y destrucción por todo el Mundo.

\- Y bien, ¿van a pelear o se quedarán tomando el té?.- Preguntó Akande con burla en su voz, mientras que los desafiaba para que lucharan contra él.

\- Yo pelearé contra ti, no te preocupes, querido.- Prometió Tracer, quien estaba lista para lanzarse, pero Jesse la detuvo.- No tienes de qué preocuparte, yo me haré cargo de él.- Dijo Lena, quien se lanzó al ataque.

\- Hum, vaya jugada más suicida.- Apuntó Doomfist, mientras que esquivaba los disparos de la inglesa y el vaquero lo miraba con seriedad, lanzándose al ataque.

\- ¡Hey!.- Le llamó Jesse, lanzando toda una ráfaga de balas de su revólver "Peacemaker", pero éstas fueron esquivadas por una gran agilidad por el oponente, que casi daban contra Lena, la cual se movió rápidamente de allí, pero ante su sorpresa, quedó en manos de Doomfist, el cual la detuvo y agarró con fuerza, impidiéndole respirar, aferrándose con fuerza a partirle el cuello como si fuera una rama de árbol.- ¡Déjala o disparo!.- Le advirtió MCcree.

\- Ohhhhh, pero si el vaquero John Wayne II ha llegado para ser el héroe de la película, pero te tengo una noticia muy lamentable: Estás en mi territorio y no podrás ni siquiera salvarla, así que, ¿qué tal si te rindes o vas a hacerte el que la salva?.- Preguntó Akande, desafiando a MCcree, mientras que le daba un fuerte golpe a Lena y ella comenzaba a tener problemas con su aparato que le permitía volver en el Tiempo, avanzar y retroceder para curarse.

Un aura de maldad y odio cubrió al vaquero, jamás toleraría que un maldito psicópata como Doomfist le hiciera daño a la chica que amaba, Lena era también una mujer fuerte, valiente y más preparada que él, quien tenía otros métodos, pero ahora, al ver como ella era humillada por ese personaje, sintió como su sangre hervía al verla nuevamente retenida y de ahí vio como quedaba inconsciente.

\- Vamos, MCcree, decide, ¿qué es lo que harás?. Se te está agotando el tiempo y parece ser que tendrás un muerto en tus manos, no seré yo quien la mato, sino tu completa ineptitud a la hora de tomar una decisión.- Siguió el moreno desafiando al vaquero, el cual desenfundó su arma.- Ah, jejejejeje, parece que así tendrá que ser.- Sostuvo y preparó la suya, soltando a Lena, quien cayó al piso.- Intente derribarme, hijo de puta.

Jesse no dijo nada, arrojó el cigarrillo al piso, el humo seguía elevándose, el viento aumentaba, las miradas de odio de ambos estaban puestas el uno contra el otro. Por un momento, miró hacia la Torre del Reloj de Numbani, en donde comprobó la hora.

\- ¡Eres lento como una tortuga, McCree, muere!.- Gritó Doomfist y lo atacó con fuerza, arrojando al vaquero por los aires hasta que se estrelló contra una pared, la cual se derrumbó por la enorme energía acumulada.

Jesse se puso de pie nuevamente, herido, pero dispuesto a salvar a la mujer que amaba.

\- Ja, parece ser que la Evolución de esta gente no les ha llegado aún: Viviendo todavía la fantasía del vaquero que vence al villano y se va cabalgando con la chica hacia la Puesta del Sol al final de la película, no me hagan reír, ustedes, los de Overwatch no son nada ante "Talon" y "Blackwatch", ¡nada!.- Expresó Akande su postura, mientras que estaba dispuesto a ponerle fin a Tracer.- Tranquila, que solo sentirás un "ligero dolor".- Le "prometió", pero desde atrás suyo vio a McCree venir junto con las campanas de la Torre del Reloj.

\- ¿Sabes qué hora es, Akande?.- Preguntó el vaquero hacia el oponente.

El moreno dijo nada, simplemente disparó, pero cuando dieron las Doce del Mediodía, McCree ya lo tenía en el punto de mira.

\- It´s High Noon.- Respondió el vaquero y de ahí disparó toda una ráfaga de balas contra su rival, el cual no cayó muerto.

\- ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Desperdiciaste tu mejor truco y no me heriste, ahora cargarás con todo esto, maldito!.- Bramó el moreno.

\- Yo no te disparé a ti.- Sostuvo McCree y de ahí, la prótesis de batalla de "Doomfist" comenzó a lanzar chispas y a incendiarse, cosa que debió destruir, pero no llegó, ya que estalló y provocó que el rival cayera inconsciente al piso.

El humo se disipó y con ello, McCree fue corriendo para ver a Lena, la cual no parecía estar respirando, cosa que le alertó y empezó a practicar primeros auxilios, removiendo su chaqueta de mezquilla y el aparato, para que así pudiera circular el aire con facilidad. Empezó a hacer presión sobre su pecho, a aplicar el respiración boca a boca, intentando que abriera los ojos, pero no hubo ningún resultado.

\- Vamos, Lena, vamos, por favor, no te mueras, no nos dejes, no te puedes morir...¡Lena!.- Pidió McCree, mientras que lanzaba aquel grito al Cielo.

Parecía una eternidad, no podía comunicarse con los suyos por la destrucción de su aparato, estaba solo, igual que sus tiempos en el desierto, así que debió prepararse para todo, lo bueno y lo malo, mientras que iba haciendo el mayor esfuerzo por salvar a la británica. En esos momentos, el castaño volvió a aplicar el respiración boca a boca, con el cual parecía estar logrando algo, ya que escuchó el corazón de Tracer que volvía a funcionar y de ahí iba abriendo los ojos.

\- Cof, Cof.- Tosió la chica, hallándose con el vaquero a su lado, el cual la abrazó con fuerza, haciéndola sonrojar. Estaba bien que aquel hombre mostrara ese sentimiento de compasión, dejando de lado, aunque fuera por un rato, la frialdad que lo representaba.

\- Creí que ibas a morir.- Dijo Jesse.

\- Parece que tengo a un Ángel a mi lado que me salvo la vida, je, bien hecho, vaquero.- Felicitó Tracer al castaño, al cual le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

\- ¿Puedes caminar? ¿Estás bien?.- Preguntó McCree a ella, pero al ver que había quedado un tanto mareada, éste la tomó en sus brazos.- Con permiso, Señorita.- Pidió el vaquero, ejerciendo su "papel" como el héroe que salvaba al pueblo que llegaba del villano y se iba cabalgando con la chica hacia la puesta del Sol.

Antes de irse, se hicieron cargo de esposar a Doomfist y así poder enviarlo a prisión, una de la que esperaban que no se volviera a escapar, mientras que a su vez, Jesse McCree llevaba en sus brazos a Tracer, como en la parte final de las películas de vaqueros, mostrando que él había podido derrotar a alguien con tecnología y él empleando una vieja técnica aprendida en el desierto.

Pronto, la pareja abandonó Numbani y volvieron a Overwatch para recuperarse de las heridas en esa batalla.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Último de las tres mini-historias de Overwatch. Si todo va bien, hacia mitad de semana o este Viernes haré el de Genji-Mercy. Nos vemos, amigos y saludos para Plagahood.**

 **Buen comienzo de semana para todos.**


End file.
